the_mobile_bloxersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mobile Bloxxers Handbook
Welcome to the Mobile Bloxxers! This guide contains essential information that all MBs should be familiar with. Document revised on 29/5/2013 -document contains not only the rules, but also a promotion guide and basic FAQ. -=TABLE OF CONTENTS=- * SECTION 1 - INTRO * SECTION 2 - RULES * SECTION 3 - PROMOTIONS * SECTION 4 - DIVISIONS * SECTION 5 - SERVER CODES AND MB JARGON * SECTION 6 - UNIFORM PROTOCOL * SECTION 7 - FAQ _________________________________________________________________________ -= SECTION 1 - INTRO =- MB was established on March 3, 2009 by Wordsarecool. We are the defenders of the United World Federation. We help our allies just as we help each other. MB has a reputation for being one of the most fiercely persevering groups, having the ability to gain strength from times of trouble rather than grow weaker. Wordsarecool was inspired by the Mobile Infantry from Starship Troopers (from the classic sci-fi novel, the TV show and the movies). MB has mostly departed from this original inspiration to become a highly original and innovative group with its own distinctive look and feel. MB troopers are known for their unity and teamwork, and also for not being afraid of appearing cowardly while using smart tactics rather than open combat. =- SECTION 2 -= MB troopers are expected to follow these rules, and by joining MB you are automatically agreeing with these rules. Punishments will be higher for MB HRs who break rules than for low ranks. Punishments include, in order of increasing severity: Suspension, Public Humiliation, Demotion, and Exile. It is up to the high ranks to choose a punishment based on the situation and the seriousness of the crime. Typically, warnings are given out first, and more severe punishments are given for repeated offense. 1. Respect your fellow MBs Dont like someone? Keep it to yourself. Constructive criticism is OK, especially towards HRs. We want to know what we're doing wrong or what to do better. Harshly criticizing the high ranks on the group wall is counterproductive, and your posts will be censored. Be respectful, and people will listen to you. 2. Respect higher ranks. The chain of command is the vital core of a stable and prosperous society. MB does not tolerate rebellion or insubordination, because such things can unbalance our society and create chaos and anarchy. If a MB officer gives a stupid order do it anyways and report the officer to a higher rank after the assignment is over. If the order breaks an official MB rule (listed here), DO NOT FOLLOW THE ORDER, but give reasons why it breaks the rule. 3. Respect your allies. The United World Federation functions as one large clan made up of many smaller clans. Therefore, people from groups which are part of the Federation should be treated the same way as you would treat your fellow MB. 4. Do not kill friendlies. NEVER TEAMKILL an MB, ally, or innocent civilian, unless it is part of a training session or if you're both in a scenario unrelated to MB or the Federation. Official MB trainings are started by and run by MB in the Drill and Training Department. Damaging or destroying an MB or ally's vehicle also counts as TKing. 5. Respect the uniform protocols. These will be discussed later. Your MB uniform is a symbol of your identity. Respect it, and do not bring shame upon it. Do not defile your uniform with T-shirts or body meshes that distort the appearance of the uniform or cover up the rank identification badges on the shoulders and the chest. 6. Do not argue with MBs or allies. Arguments cause civil unrest and disunity. Debates over MB issues and policies are fine as long as they dont violate rule #1. But saying "RandomNoob1 insulted me!!! Demote him plz!" and getting into an argument with RandomNoob1 is a violation of rule 1. 7. Leave diplomatic matters to the high ranks. Do not attempt to negotiate with other groups in MB's name. Only the Council of Overseers can make official diplomatic decisions. 8. Do not unofficially raid or spy on other groups in MB's name. You're allowed to raid other groups as part of a different clan AS LONG AS you do not wear your MB uniform, but you cannot raid in MB's name without a high rank leading the raid. Only the ranks of Hero of the Federation, General, Grand Marshal, and Sky Marshal may lead raids. Do not spy without the permission of SSU, or else you will be considered a possible double agent. 9. Do not impersonate higher ranks. Do not lie about your rank ever, or wear the uniform of a higher rank. The higher rank you lie about, the worse the punishment. The same goes with divisions, such as SSU or SMS. 10. Do not flame. Flaming is for butthurt losers. The only exception to this rule is if you have a witty and intelligent reply to an enemy’s taunting, but otherwise, flamers bring shame to MB’s image, and will be punished. 11. Never surrender. Those who bring shame to the name of MB and the Federation will be immortalized as a symbol of hatred and shame for future generations to scoff and curse at. =- SECTION 3 -= Promotions are given to troopers below the rank of Staff Sergeant if they do well in trainings. The standards become increasingly higher as you progress through the ranks. Slackers will not get promoted. The rank of Staff Sergeant serves as a filter between the low-ranks and the mid-ranks. Staff Sergeants must pass an officer test, often as part of a practice battle or a training session, in order to be promoted to Lieutenant. From the rank of Staff Sergeant onward, promotions will be given out based on leadership skills, maturity, intelligence, and loyalty. If you feel like you aren't getting the promotions you deserve, it is probably because you are not active enough, or because you do not socialize enough with your fellow MBs. VOLUNTEER: Joined the group after a short background check. We expect you to be active in MB, or you will not be promoted. PRIVATE: Backbone of MB's manpower. This is the only rank you can technically ask for, since you'll be asked to post on the group wall to receive your promotion. We will then review whether you have been active in MB and promote you to Private. You cannot order Volunteers around. PRIVATE FIRST CLASS: Experienced troopers. Go to training, authorized raids, and defend MB bases to get this rank. You cannot order privates or volunteers around. LANCE CORPORAL: Battle-hardened troopers. Go to training, authorized raids, and defend MB bases to get this rank. You cannot order first-class privates, privates, or volunteers around. CORPORAL: A basic leadership rank. Display competence in combat, leadership, and strategic skills and be an active member of MB to get this rank. You can command small fireteams and give orders to lower ranks as long as your orders do not contradict those of a higher rank. SERGEANT: A low-level officer rank. At this level you can give orders to any lower rank as long as your orders do not contradict those of a higher rank. Competent Sergeants may be chosen to become Staff Sergeants. STAFF SERGEANT: Officer candidates. Must pass an officer test to proceed to the rank of Lieutenant. LIEUTENANT: Mid-ranking officer Use your leadership experience from being a Sergeant to prove yourself worthy of this rank. You may give orders to any lower rank as long as your orders do not contradict those of a higher rank. MAJOR: Candidates for the rank of Commander Prove you can fight hard and show leadership on the field. You can command any lower rank as long as you do not contradict the orders of a higher rank. You must also have decent grammar and spelling. COMMANDER: High-ranking officer The last step towards General. There can only be 50 commanders at a time. Commanders must be reccomended by fellow MB members, both high ranks and low ranks. It is the Sky Marshal's choice to promote you to Commander. GENERAL: MB High Rank To get to be General, you must win an official MB General Election (Which can only be announced by the Sky Marshal). Generals hold both military and political power. GRAND MARSHAL: Second-in-commands Grand Marshals lead MB if the Sky Marshal is absent, and are expected to ensure MB society is running smoothly. They have more power than the Generals. SKY MARSHAL: The leader of the Mobile Bloxxers, has full powers. As the embodiment of MB law, he has the right to change any law or protocol, whenever he feels like it. =- SECTION 4 -= MB is a division of the United World Federation, but MB also has its own subdivisions. The only official MB divisions are those that are owned by the Sky Marshal. These are: CoO, DOTAD, D&T, SMS, and SSU. Divisions made by other MB group members are the equivalent of "fan groups" or "brotherhoods." They have no official status. Official divisions: Council of Overseers: MB's high command. For high ranks only, by personal invitation of the Sky Marshal. Do not ask to get in. Department Of Tech And Doctrine: authorized users of special vehicles and heavy weapons platforms. Zero tolerance for abuse or leaking of tech. DOTAD also participates in some creation of tech. D&T: Official authorized trainers. For mid to high ranks only, by special invitation. Do not ask to get in. SMS: MB's division of elite soldiers. Members are chosen through tournaments or tests, held by D&T. SSU: MB's intelligence agency. Do not ask to get in, membership by special invitation only. =- SECTION 5 -= MB uses a unique system ingame called server codes. Server code is used on the Mobile Bloxxers group wall to tell members about the threat level/situation in his/her server. SERVER CODES AND MB JARGON: Code NHIS (No Hostiles In Sight) INDICATES A 'CODE GREEN' IN THAT SERVER. No reinforcements will be sent, MB are still encouraged to patrol the areas, but can be on low-alert and relax. Admin commands can be used. Code NBUR (No BackUp Required) INDICATES A SERVER WITH FEW RAIDERS, SITUATION UNDER CONTROL Manpower should not be diverted to defend if other events are occuring. MB should patrol and guard strategic areas. Admin commands limited to "m/" and banning rulebreakers/flamers. Code DEMR (Defeated Enemies May Return) INDICATES A SERVER WHERE A SIGNIFIGANT RAIDER FORCE MAY RETURN SOON Minor reinforcements will be sent. MB should patrol and guard strategic areas. Admin commands can be used sparingly. Code RASC (Raiders Attacking, Server Critical) INDICATES A MEDIUM-LARGE ENEMY RAID. Reinforcements must be sent, divert manpower and request allied help if necessary. Admin commands limited to "m/" and banning rulebreakers/flamers. Code RDDD (Really Deep Doo-Doo) INDICATED A CRITICAL SERVER OR MASSIVE RAID WHERE MB ARE OUTNUMBERED AND FALLING BACK. Fall back and focus on guarding only the most important strategic areas. Reinforcements must be sent, divert manpower and request allied. Admin commands limited to "m/" and banning rulebreakers. Code Rust (Terrorist attack) INDICATES AN EXPLOITED SERVER. All MB, allies, and civilains are to leave the server, server will be shutdown. Admin commands can be used to accomplish this. Do NOT attempt to counter-exploit. Minor exploits like speedhackers or health glitchers do NOT require a Code Rust. Calling a Code Rust for minor reasons will result in removal of powers. All enemy progress ingame is lost, and this doesn't count as a win on either side unless the exploiter is a raider or MB. MB exploiters will be exiled. MB Jargon: Ape: MB footsoldier. This is not a derogatory term, it is a Starship Troopers reference. This term is not often used nowadays. CSAM: Cyberspatial Anomaly Monitor, a basic anti-exploit device. Cyberspatial Anomaly: A result of a terrorist (exploiter) attack. DAM: Daily Available Manpower. The average number of troops a group can rally up on any average day. The more the merrier. Economy: A group's economy is based on its activity levels, morale, and availability of manpower. HR: Abbreviation of High Rank LR: Abbreviation of Low Rank MR: Abbreviation of Mid Rank Sector: A place. Intersectoral: Inter-place Terrorism: Exploiting. Exploiters are considered terrorists. The Federation: Abbreviation for the United World Federation. A network of close-knit allies who work together for the common good. =- SECTION 6 -= While in MB bases, official places, on official raids, or in MB meetings, you are required to wear a full MB unifrom corresponding to your rank in the group. Volunteers wear the Volunteer uniform, Privates wear the Private uniform, and et cetera. Outdated uniforms are not allowed to be worn, except on MB Day (March 3) during which MB dresses up in old uniforms to celebrate history. High ranks who are not wearing uniform at MB bases are a bad example and will be punished more severely than lower ranks. If the Sky Marshal loses BC, you are allowed to copy any of the uniforms you might need and wear them, and/or sell them for 1 tix. Once the Sky Marshal is able to sell uniforms again, you must purchase the real uniform and take any copies offsale. All uniform profits go to MB funds.(ads, groups, etc.) =- SECTION 7 -= - FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS - Q: Where do I buy the uniform? A: Look in the MB group store, or in Horatio45's Inventory, in the Shirts and Pants section. Q: Can I get repromoted? A: All demotions come with a reason, and MB High Ranks should PM you why. If they don't, politely ask a General for your rank back. Q: I'm an ex-MB member and Im wondering if I can get my rank back if I rejoin. A: It depends on why you left. If you retired with an honorable history then you can be repromoted. If you were exiled or left dishonourably then you must earn back you rank. Q: How do I get into divisions? A: SSU, D&T, and CoO members are chosen from amongst the mid and high ranks. Do not ask to get in, because you most likely won't. SMS members are chosen through tournaments, or tests, announced over the group shout. MBs can request to join DOTAD. DOTAD is easier to get into than the other divisions.